Naruto Secuestrado Algo ¿Bueno o Malo?
by MitsukiDRUU
Summary: El equipo 7 conformado por Sakura, Sai, Naruto y su Maestro Yamato fue asignado a una misión de 5 días pero por alguna extraña razón, Naruto es secuestrado. ¿Qué pasara con Naruto? La Hokage y toda la Aldea esta sospechosa y se encuentra muy activa más ahora que no está Naruto. ¿Por qué? Y más al estar tan cerca el cumpleaños de uno de los jóvenes más queridos de Konoha.


N/A:

¡Hola!

10 de Octubre el cumpleaños de mi Uke favorito ¡NARU-CHAN! :3 que alegría que pasen a leer este corto fic espero no decepcionarlos y si sí pues que se le va a hacer xD

Este concurso es patrocinado por _**"La 2da Edad de ORO SasuNaru"**_ xDDD

Aclaro: No estor siguiendo el orden con los capítulos de Naruro, esto es más como un especial intermedio después de la entrada a Akatsuki de Sasuke y Antes de lo que sigue xD (lo olvide)

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto yo solamente los unos sin fines de lucro en una historia que es mía (bueno parte de ella ¬3¬)**

 _Antes del cumpleaños de Naruto…_

Otra mañana como cualquier otra en la Aldea oculta de la Hoja, pero eso se pierde cuando en la mañana aparece un hiperactivo rubio de ojos azules. El día de todos los habitantes de Konoha cambia ante el entusiasmo que siempre muestra Naruto Uzumaki que en ese momento se encontraba en la torre del Hokage pues ese día había sido llamado junto con su equipo Sai, Sakura y Yamamoto para llevarlo a una misión que durara 5 días, justo los días que faltaban para su cerca cumpleaños que cumpliría 16 años pero al parecer a nuestro hiperactivo rubio no se acordaba, pues en su mente se encontraba solo Sasuke su amigo que aún no volvía a la aldea a pesar de que su objetivo había sido cumplido y era el de matar a Itachi y de paso acabo con Orochimaru.

Entonces esa será su misión para los próximos 5 días –Dijo la Hokage guiñándole un ojo hacia Sai, Sakura y Yamamoto, pero Naruto no parecio darse cuenta, en su mente solo estaba el hecho de que su misión solo consistía en llevar a una persona a un lejano pueblo y llevaran sus pertenencias que eran un montón de objetos antiguos.

¡SI! – fue la respuesta de todo el equipo e incluso Naruto que acepto la misión a la mala o de lo contrario no dejarían que siguiera buscando a Sasuke y eso es algo que no permitiría

Todos salieron rumbo a sus hogares para recoger lo necesario para un largo viaje ya que seria 2 días de viaje, ida y vuelta, disfrutando únicamente un día para quedarse ahí a disfrutar del pequeño pero con muchas fiestas en el pueblo y justo en ese momento se encontraba en fiesta.

Una vez que tenían todo lo necesario para partir el actual quipo 7 se encontró en la puerta de Konoha donde su cliente lo esperaba para comenzar su viaje y sin demora alguna comenzó su marcha para poder llegar antes y así tal vez disfrutar de la fiesta que se encontraba en aquel pueblo.

Señor, ¿porque decidió irse a esa aldea? –curioso Sakura

Me parece un lugar tranquilo para vivir y evitar el estrés que habita en pueblos muy grandes y poblados –dijo el hombre- también me entere que las personas de ahí son muy activas y amables sin importar quien vaya

¡Qué bien! –dijo Sakura animada-oh ¿Qué es eso? –pregunto al ver entre sus cosas de aquel hombre salía un espejo en forma de corazón

Eso es un espejo que según una señora me conto que atraía a la persona que te amaría sin condición alguna –fue la respuesta del hombre de nombre Tanaka

¡Qué hermoso suena eso! –dijo de forma ilusionada Sakura al pensar en Sasuke y ella, mientras Sasuke volvía a la aldea para estar junto a ella. Eso la hizo sonrojar y dejo de preguntar a aquel hombre que se la quedó mirando de manera extraña.

…

Si deseas te lo puedo regalar –dijo el hombre después de un rato en donde vio que Sakura veía mucho aquel espejo

Lo dice enserio- dijo emocionada Sakura

Por supuesto a mi edad de 55 años quien quisiera estar con un hombre tan viejo como yo –dijo el hombre sacando el espejo y dándoselo a Sakura. Claro que sus demás pertenencias lo llevaba cargando Sai, Yamamoto y Naruto.

Muchas gracias –sonrió Sakura con una sonrisa en sus labios

 **OoOoO En algún otro lado OoOoO**

Enserio planeas hacer eso – dijo un muchacho de cabellera blanca y ojos color morado, cargando una enorme espada en su espalda de nombre Suigetsu

No creo que Sasuke dude en hacerlo –dijo un hombre de cabellos naranja y ojos de igual color de nombre jugo

Mhn – Sasuke se fue de aquél lugar en busca de alguien, no necesitaba la ayuda de sus compañeros él solo tenía un objetivo en la mente pero para eso debía ir por su Kitsune, iría por el aun si incluso sus compañeros estaban en contra de eso

No creo que sea buena idea ir por ese Jinchuriki – dijo suigetsu en lo que Jugo solo se lo quedo mirando, él no estaba ni en contra ni a favor, solo seguía a Sasuke

… **Más tarde**

Ya regrese –dijo una muchacha peli roja de ojos igual al color de su cabello- ¿Dónde está Sasuke? –fue su única pregunta que hizo al regresar y no verlo

Fue en busca de aquel Jinchuriki portador de biju de 9 colas –respondió Suigetsu

¡¿Qué?! Como es posible que lo dejaran hacer eso- "Mas bien dudo que al menos pudiéramos enfrentarlo o darle órdenes" pensó – Sabe lo que puede pasar si va tras él y no es nada bueno –dijo una histérica Karin

Seguro él escucharía lo que le decimos –dijo sarcásticamente Suigetsu

 _ **OoOoO Con Sasuke OoOoO**_

Se encontraba cerca de la aldea de Konoha, era raro que se encontrara tan silencioso recordando lo escandaloso que podía llegar a ser su excompañero de equipo

 _¿Cuándo vuelve Naruto nii-chan? –_ Escucho que decía un niño con una larga bufanda que llegaba a arrastrarla y sin saber porque las odiaba.

 _Se supone que en cinco días, apenas llegara a la mitad de camino para la aldea de Ame Himawari, Konohamaru-chan–dijo una niña de dos colitas alzadas_

Sasuke al escuchar la plática de aquellos niños que al parecer no se percataron de su presencia, salió corriendo y se en carrero a aquella dichosa aldea donde se encontraba aquel chico rubio que era su primer meta en cumplir para un enorme plan que se traía en mente

OoOoO Con el equipo 7 OoOoO

Todo el equipo iba tranquilamente caminando cada quien en sus pensamientos. Yamamoto pensaba en la fiesta sorpresa que estaba preparando la Hokage y la villa para Naruto, Sai tenía en mente las palabra secreto pues la Hokage se lo había pedido/ amenazado y eso lo tenía confundido acerca de que es un secreto, Sukura pensaba en el bonito espejo que le había regalado el hombre hace gran rato. Naruto solo veía el extraño espejo que se encontraba en manos de Sakura y más al momento que escucho la historia y no pudo evitar que su mente al terminar de escuchar las palabras de aquel hombre, en su mente la imagen de Sasuke paso, pero inmediatamente sacudió su cabeza para descartarla por completo.

De pronto todo el equipo se mostró confundido, iban tan sumidos en sus pensamientos que sin notarlo una presencia llego hasta ellos y los ataco dejándolos aturdidos por el ataque rayo que les dio y enfrente de las narices de Sai, Sakura, Yamamoto y Tanaka, Naruto fue noqueado y secuestrado por aquella persona, pero eso no evito que algunos lograran reconocerlo antes de que un fuerte rayo los lograra noquear a todos dejándolos inconscientes.

 **30 minutos después…**

Sakura, Sai, Yamamoto y Tanaka despertaron pero algo desorientado por el reciente impacto, por un momento olvidaron lo que había pasado pero como si sus cabezas se pusieran de acuerdo todos recordaron rápidamente lo que paso y con sus miradas entre ellos lograron decir:

Ese fue…. (Yamamoto)

Si….fue…. (Sai)

Sasuke-kun (Sakura)

¿Cómo rayos no lo pudieron notar?, fue su única pregunta de todos los integrantes que se encontraban ahí, frustraba el hecho de que el moreno los burlara d esa forma sobre todo a Naruto que era el que sin dudar rápidamente lo notaria entonces ¿Qué era lo que les había impedido que no lograran notarlo?

Esto hay que notificarlo con Hokage-sama –dijo Yamamoto a lo que Sai y Sakura estuvieron de acuerdo y enviaron un ave a notificarlo pero ellos tenían que terminar su misión pues dudaban que Sasuke le hiciera daño a Naruto.

Todos siguieron con su misión sin saber que aquella ave que habían mandado fue interceptada por Sasuke que logro verla con el sharingan a la distancia, pensando que lo podían haber seguido, aunque más le sorprendía que no se dieran cuenta que se iba acercando a ellos. Llevaba a un Naru inconsciente en su espalda y ese fue su único objetivo que allí ya haberse cumplido se retiró, no sin antes acabar con el ave con un amaterasu e irse de ahí con Naruto.

…..

Tsunade se encontraba emocionada con la fiesta que se le estaba organizando a su pequeño Naruto, sin saber que este había sido raptado por Sasuke y menos sin saber que el mensaje donde había venido la información fue eliminada.


End file.
